Broken Thoughts
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: Thoughts of death she wishes opon herself. ' If you end it all, the pain goes with it.' Robin is hearing broken messages in his dreams. Day by day he is witnessing her saneness deplete. He's unsure he can help her escape from her own mind. RobinRaven


Broken Thoughts

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, this is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Review if you can. Thanks and enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven sat on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Weakly, she let tears streamed down her face. " Why cant you just let me live my life?" She spoke out loud. As she expected, no one answered. " I got away from you for a reason…why can't you just accept it and leave me alone?" She hid her tear-streaked face into her knees. " Please just leave me alone."

*

' …I shouldn't of…'

' …He's becoming…'

' …I'm slowly losing…'

'…Maybe I should…'

' …For the sake of…'

*

Robin shot up from his bed, sweat beading down his face. ' It's that dream again. It's the same one every time." He sighed. " That voice sounds so familiar." He murmured under his breath. He got up and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he maneuvered himself out of his room. Silently, he walked down the dim hallway, until he reached his destination.

Suddenly, Robin froze. He heard a soft whimper, coming from somewhere in front of him. His vision was useless in the dark. He took a step forward. " Hello?" He whispered.

The whimpers abruptly stopped and something shuffled around.

" Hello?" Robin repeated. " Are you okay?" He looked in the direction of the shuffles. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness, making the young leader step back. " Who are…"

But before he could finish his sentence, the eyes disappeared, along with the noises. Robin felt his way to the other side of the kitchen and flicked on the light, but no one was there. " Hmm…that was strange." Robin finally calmed down, and got a glass of water. He sat down at the table, reading the magazine that was on it.

*

Staring from a shadowed corner, a figure gazed at the masked teen titan.

' That was close you know."

" Close for what?" The figure hissed cruelly

' He almost saw us.'

" And?"

The figure's eyes regained their once red glow with teeth gleaming and hands clutching the wall. Its eyes closed as a red liquid streamed down the figure's cheeks.

' Don't question me.'

With the turn of its heel, the figure disappeared down the pitch-black corridor.

*

Robin finished his water, placing it in the sink. He tossed the magazine back on the table. Glancing around the room one last time, he shrugged and flicked off the light. He turned around and quietly went back to his room.

****__**

' The next morning, we woke up and had breakfast, as we usually did. Beast Boy complained about everyone eating sausage, Cyborg eating them in spite of him, Starfire trying to understand ' sausage', and Raven…well, she was missing, again. Lately, she hasn't been attending it.' 

Robin glanced up, only to be met with Raven's bleak figure sluggishly entering the room. She pulled up a chair and lazily down, very much unlike her usually poised self. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she yawned and rested her head on her arm.

" Um…hey Raven. How's it going?" Beast Boy asked, slightly stunned.

" Yeah, yeah, I know I look like shit.' She snapped. Then pausing, she shook her head and corrected herself. ' I had a difficult time sleeping last night, that's all.'

Everyone looked at her for a second, but thought it best not to question her unnatural bluntness.

Starfire picked up everyone's plate when they were finished. She looked at Raven, who yet again had not eaten. " Raven, why did you not…"

Her question was cut short as Raven unexpectedly got up and walked away.

Starfire, although hurt, picked up the last of the dishes and did them.

*

A couple hours passed, and everyone was just lazily lounging about. Starfire was taking a nap on the couch by the command center, when the alarm suddenly went off. Everyone gathered around the high-powered machine and read the sudden alert. It was an attack on a local bank. Something was disturbing the peace.

" Let's move." Cyborg said, breaking the silence of his teammates.

Everybody rushed out of the house, except for one. Robin looked back with concerned eyes. " Raven, is everything okay?"

She hesitated at first, but solemnly forced a smile. It didn't fool the titan's leader for a second, but rather than explain, she ran ahead and caught up with the rest of the group.

*

They arrived at their destination. No one was quite sure who it was, but they held a woman hostage. It looked as though it were from another galaxy with their particular anatomy. It was probably just a renegade running from their planet's police and causing a lot of problems. And from the looks of it, it seemed to have an appetite for human flesh.

" Leave her alone and you wont be hurt!" Robin yelled towards the hazardous creature.

" Leave human, before I eat you too!" Its voice was sluggish and slurred, but still held its word. Its skin was a pale gray and looked like armored plating.

" Have it your way." Robin murmured. " Titans GO!"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called. She aimed her magic at the human woman. Taking the enemy by surprise, she easily took the woman from his thick hands and placed her out of harms way.

Once sure the hostage was okay, the Titans attacked at full force. Everyone was firing what they had at it, but its outer shell wasn't even scratched. Raven slowly slipped into the back of the battle. She kept her friends out of harms way, but their hopes drastically fell. They could find no way to penetrate its armor.

Raven slipped even farther away. Her mind zoned off.

' Let me help you.'

She gritted her teeth together as she put a shield up for Beast Boy.

' Raven.' The voice chanted.

" No."

' We could easily defeat him.'

" No." She repeated.

The monster grabbed Starfire from the sky and hurled her into Beast Boy. Blood trickled down from numerous cuts from their bodies. The creature laughed at his accomplishment.

' Raven…'

" Never." She yelled.

Out of rage and desperation, Cyborg charged at the enemy. He screamed, but it just knocked him away as though he were nothing. Some of Cyborg's circuits broke, and sparks were flying.

Raven kept her eyes on the last her friends still standing.

Robin threw all the weapons he had at it. Before he could do anything else, the monster reached to his left and grabbed a lamppost. It launched the lamppost at Robin and hit him right in the abdomen. Robin rolled backwards and fell onto his stomach. He slowly got up and rose to his knees. He lifted his head up and was met by the cruel eyes of the creature. It smirked widely.

' Well, Raven…if you'd rather watch your friends die then I guess…'

The armor-plated alien lifted a piece of the broken road over his head.

" FINE!!" Raven screamed. She closed her eyes and gave in.

" Die human." Robin closed his eyes in defeat. The other titans tried to move towards their leader, but were unable to move. He went to drop the rock, but slowly the rock turned black and was shot back behind him. The monster looked around for the source of the power. Finally the creature spotted it.

Raven brought her hands down from their mystical position. A wide smirk graced her delicate lips. " Fool." Her eyes shot open revealing piercing red eyes. " You fuck with my friends, you fuck with me."

Her teammates looked at Raven in disbelief.

She levitated off the ground and put her hands back in the air. The ground rumbled as she raised them higher and higher. She glared at the alien. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The black power engulfed the creature.

" What is this?" He asked.

Raven's smirk grew. She clenched her fingers together.

" Arahhhhhh." It screamed out in agony. The black energy was crushing him. She continued to smile and closed her hands even further. It continued to scream in pain. It's joints and bones were starting to protrude its own armor.

" Oh please stop! I give up! Please don't kill me, have mercy." It cried out.

Her expression fell. " Mercy? You want mercy? From me?" She paused and laughed. But her anger was being fueled by his fear. " Like the mercy you were showing my friends?" Her eyes beamed. " I will kill you slowly and painfully. I will watch you scream in agony until you are unable to make even the faintest of sound!"

She started to clench her fingers further into a fist.

" Raven no!"

She paused and looked at the source of the voice. It was coming from Robin. He clutched his stomach as blood ran down his cheek. " He's done. He can't hurt us anymore. Please don't kill him." His eyes looked so sincere and full of worry.

She hesitated. She slowly started to release her hands.

' No Raven. Look at what he did to your friends. Look at their pain. Give him what he deserves and kill him!"

She tightened her hands almost to a fist. " AHHHHHHHHHH!!" It screamed out.

' Finish him!'

" No Raven please let him be." Starfire looked at her friend with tears filling her eyes. The rest of the titans had pulled themselves together and gathered into a group.

" Raven please…" Cyborg started.

" We're okay now. We'll be fine. Just set him down." Beast Boy said with a genuine smile on his battered face.

Robin stepped forward, closing the space between him and her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

' Finish him!'

" No." She murmured under her breath as she released her fists. The monster fell to his knees. The heroine's eyes faded and she returned to her normal state.

A mechanical noise approached. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire glanced up. A red space ship gently floated down to the cracked road. The door shot open and numerous beings walked out. They flashed their badges to the young heroes.  ' Official Police of the planet Meconia.' Robin nodded and the beings went to their work.

 Raven finally glanced up and looked at the twisted body of the monster. The alien's planets police eyed it in disgust. They carefully loaded him into their ship. They kindly waved to the teenagers. " We appreciate your cooperation. Thank you." One said. He slightly bowed his head as he entered the ship. The ship restarted and they flew off.

Raven looked back and saw her friends. Then she looked straight at her leader. Her eyes fluttered and she fell to the ground. With a swift movement, Robin caught his friend and lifted her up into his arms. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy gathered around the two.

" What was that all about?" Cyborg asked in shock.

" Since when could she do all that crazy shit?" Beast Boy added.

Robin looked down at her now gentle face and then at his companions. " I have no idea."

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, so was it any better than my old chapter? I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your help. I will try and update more often, but they may not be as long as this one. Sorry for the inconvenience. Byes now!

~Suraka-chan~


End file.
